<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Carnation Revolution by DivljiVjetre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242683">The Carnation Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivljiVjetre/pseuds/DivljiVjetre'>DivljiVjetre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABBA (Band), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1974, Alternate Universe, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 1974, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivljiVjetre/pseuds/DivljiVjetre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest and the song of the Portuguese entrant is going to be used to start a revolution. Portugal find out about the plan and they send their army to invade the city of Brighton and storm the contest. Will ABBA know what to do, or are they finally facing their Waterloo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by tonight's Eurovision Again, here's a story set at the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical sunny day in the sunny seaside resort of Brighton, and the final preparations were being made for the big event tonight. The Eurovision Song Contest 1974. On stage, the Yugoslavian group, Korni Grupa, were practising, while in the greenroom, ABBA were waiting for their turn to practise their song for one final time before they finally did it for real later on that night. ABBA looked around to see the other entrants sitting there too, most of them seemed really happy to be there. They then looked over to see the Portuguese entrant, Paulo de Carvalho, sitting by himself, seemingly concentrating on something.<br/>
ABBA had heard the rumours. They all had. The rumour that Portugal's song was going to be used to set off some sort of revolution against their government. That this contest was going to be involved in a revolution in Portugal. ABBA didn't want to say anything to the Portuguese contestant, but someone was going to. And that someone was the host of tonight's event, presenter Katie Boyle, who walked over to where Paulo was sitting. Paulo looked up at her.<br/>
"I hear there's going to be some sort of revolution tonight," Katie said.<br/>
"Of sorts, yes," Paulo said. Paulo expected Katie to be annoyed, but she actually smiled instead.<br/>
"Jolly good," she said, "Well, I wish you good luck with that one. Portugal deserves to be as free as any country."<br/>
"Thank you," Paulo grinned.<br/>
At that moment, Yugoslavia's song drew to a close.<br/>
"Ah, bravo, bravo," Katie said, clapping, "Thank you Yugoslavia and thank you Korni Grupa! So let's move on with the next country. Next up to practise is... Sweden! ABBA with Waterloo!"<br/>
So it was finally their turn. ABBA stepped onto the stage for a practise run of their song. Waterloo. The other entrants at the contest seemed to like it. They hoped they would do well, it had been their dream for a long time to represent their country, Sweden, at the event. The song closed and Katie and the other Eurovision contestants clapped.<br/>
"Oh, we're up to the last country already in the practise run, that sure went by quickly! The final country to practise is Portugal," Katie said, "Good luck out there."<br/>
Once all the countries had finished practising, there was only one thing left to do. Wait for the actual event to start. And with revolution in the air, this Eurovision Song Contest was definitely going to be memorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The contest was off to a good start. The acts were all waiting in the greenroom for their turn to perform. The next act up was Israel's Kaveret. ABBA didn't have long to wait for their turn now, after Israel came Yugoslavia, and then, Sweden. They were pretty excited for their turn, and even better, Portugal hadn't caused any problems. There were rumours of course, but they hoped that they would remain only rumours. The audience clapped, but Kaveret couldn't go up onto the stage just yet. That was when the host, Katie Boyle, rushed into the green room. The entrants hadn't seen her run once during this, so they knew right away that something was seriously wrong.<br/>"Hello everyone," Katie said, "So, not to worry you, but... the Portuguese army have been reported in Brighton."<br/>ABBA were shocked at this, they hadn't expected that to happen.<br/>"What?" said Benny, "That can't be right?"<br/>"They're here," Katie said, "It's right."<br/>"But... they can't be," said the Belgian entrant, Jacques Hustin, "That must break international law or something, surely?"<br/>"It would constitute a Portuguese invasion of the UK, if the reports are true, yes, indeed," Katie said, hesitating for a moment before adding, "It would be an act of war."<br/>Everyone in the greenroom was shocked.<br/>"But..." Paulo said, "But... that's not what we wanted at all! We only wanted a free and democratic Portugal!"<br/>But, as it turned out, Portugal's dictator was not willing to let the country to become free or democratic. After hearing the plans to use Portugal's Eurovision entry as the cue to start a revolution, he had sent his army to Brighton, to stop the Eurovision Song Contest before Portugal performed.<br/>"I just... don't know what to do," Katie said, "Must we cancel the contest?"<br/>"You know what I think?" it was Gidi from Kaveret, "The show must go on, let's do this."<br/>Katie had to smile at that. It seemed they were pretty determined. And with that, Kaveret finally went onto the stage to perform their song.<br/>Meanwhile, Olivia Newton-John, the British entrant, had already performed her song, and so had walked to another room to look out of the window and see if she could see anything. She was looking for any sign of the Portuguese army in Brighton, but she couldn't see anything. Maybe it wasn't true? Maybe they weren't here? Maybe they were just more rumours. It was then that she heard a knock on the door.<br/>"H-hey!" came a voice, "I'm, uh... with the Spanish delegation but I've been locked out. Can you let me in, please?"<br/>"Of course," Olivia said as she opened the door. The doors only opened from the inside unless you had the key, as a special security measure by the EBU. But that's when Olivia realised she had made a big mistake, as the man took a gun from his pocket.<br/>"Haha," the man laughed, "Just kidding, I am a member of the Portuguese army!"<br/>The man then ran down the hall.<br/>"Oh no," Olivia said, "What have I done?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And with that, Kaveret's song came to a close. The audience cheered. It seemed they didn't know about the rumours yet. As Kaveret came off the stage, Korni Grupa went on, representing Yugoslavia. Soon it would be ABBA's turn, but they couldn't stop thinking about the Portuguese rumours.<br/>"Now, guys," said the Spanish entrant, Peret, "Don't worry about the Portugal thing. They're our neighbours, we know they're soft, they would never do something like this."<br/>"They already have," Benny said, "They were seen in Brighton, weren't they?"<br/>"That's right," Agnetha said.<br/>"Could be a false report," Peret shrugged, "It happens all the time."<br/>"I don't know about that, Peret," said Anni-Frid, "I have a real bad feeling about all this."<br/>"Don't," Peret said, "Nothing will happen."<br/>"Peret," Paulo said, "I really hope you're right."<br/>Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to find her way back to the greenroom, but she had gotten lost in the arena. This was really bad, she needed to warn them all about the Portuguese soldier who she had accidentally let inside. Plus, he was armed, this could end really badly. Olivia sighed as she found herself at yet another dead end. Surely the green room can't be that far away?<br/>Meanwhile, it was finally ABBA's moment to perform their song. Waterloo. It was hard for them to forget about the whole Portugal drama for the three minutes of their song, but somehow they did it. The audience cheered, and although they didn't say anything to the other acts, ABBA were sure that the cheers for them had been louder than for the others.<br/>"Wow," said Peret as ABBA walked back into the green room, "You guys did really good."<br/>"Thank you," Benny grinned.<br/>And so, the contest continued as normal. Soon there were only two acts left, Paulo de Carvalho from Portugal, and Gigliola Cinquetti from Italy.<br/>"Where did Olivia even go?" Gigliola asked, "She went to find a window to see if Portugal had really come here, but that was ages ago."<br/>"I guess it doesn't matter," Paulo said, "This is the moment of truth for Portugal now."<br/>Suddenly, Katie Boyle ran into the green room again, and this time they all knew it was really bad news.<br/>"Guys... tanks are outside the arena," Katie said.<br/>"Jesus..." said Paulo, "If it's just me they want then I'll go with them."<br/>"What?" Gigliola said, "No way! You have to do your song, Portugal needs this! They're all waiting for you back home!"<br/>"That's right!" Agnetha said, "Everyone's counting on you!"<br/>But Paulo still didn't seem sure. It was Katie Boyle who finally convinced Paulo that he had to go and perform his song. And so Paulo took to the stage. <em>E depois do adeus.</em> The song that would trigger the start of a peaceful revolution in Portugal.<br/>The song had only just begun when Olivia Newton-John ran into the green room. She had finally found her way back. The look on her face told the others that she didn't have good news for them, either.<br/>"Oh great," Peret said, "What is it now?"<br/>"There's a Portuguese soldier in the arena," Olivia said, "And he's got a gun!"<br/>Olivia conveniently left out the part where she was the one who let him in, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, it was a mistake.<br/>"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Katie said, looking down at the floor, "This cannot be happening."<br/>"But, Olivia, where's the soldier now?" Björn said, "Did you see where he went?"<br/>They were about to find out exactly where the soldier had gone. The music stopped. The soldier was on the stage with Paulo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to stop. The audience couldn't believe this was happening, but those who tried to leave via the main exit doors only found themselves facing huge Portuguese tanks, which were surrounding the arena. And through those open doors, more Portuguese soldiers came flooding into the arena. Paulo just stood there, not saying anything. This contest really couldn't have gone more badly. And still, there was hope. None of the soldiers had fired a single shot. Yet, anyway. Perhaps they didn't want to?<br/>Meanwhile, in the green room, no one really seemed sure what to do. One thing was for sure, Katie Boyle couldn't just stand by as the Portuguese army threatened the Eurovision Song Contest of 1974.<br/>"Alright, that's it," Katie said, "I'm going on the stage with him too."<br/>"What?" Peret said, "You can't, you-"<br/>"I'm going," Katie said, "And that's final. None of you can change my mind on this."<br/>Katie walked onto the stage with Paulo. Paulo was so surprised to see someone coming out to be with him.<br/>"Excuse me," Katie said as she stared down at the Portuguese soldiers, "This is my contest, and if you want to get at the Portuguese representative, then you'll have to go through me, first."<br/>Paulo stepped in front of her.<br/>"Don't do this," Paulo said, "It's just me they want, go back to the green room."<br/>"I shall not," Katie said, "I take any attack on this contest as a personal attack."<br/>It was then that Paulo heard one of the soldiers receive a command on his walkie-talkie. It horrified him. It was simply 'start shooting.' But still, none of the soldiers moved.<br/>"Is this really what you want?" Paulo said, "A dictatorship that orders you to gun down unarmed civilians? Is this the Portugal you want?"<br/>The soldiers didn't say anything. Some of them looked like they were thinking about Paulo's words.<br/>Meanwhile, ABBA were still sitting in the green room with the other contestants.<br/>"You know, it would be great promo if we got out there onto the stage with him," Benny said.<br/>"Are you for real?" Björn said.<br/>"Yes," Benny said, "Come on, think about how great it will look, we'll win for sure!"<br/>"Are you mad, Benny?" Agnetha said, "The arena is full of armed soldiers, we can't-"<br/>But Benny had already left to go out onto the stage. And that meant the rest of ABBA had to go with him. They didn't really want to, but they couldn't let Benny go alone. And so ABBA left the green room and joined Paulo and Katie on the stage, Portuguese soldiers surrounding them. Paulo had to smile when he saw ABBA coming out.<br/>"You guys just can't stop stealing the limelight, huh," Paulo grinned, "But that's okay. Hey, everyone, these are my friends from Sweden. Sweden, a real democracy, and a free country. It's a great place! But even better is that Portugal can be like that, if we truly want it."<br/>The soldiers really seemed like they were considering it, and so Paulo continued.<br/>"We don't have to be a dictatorship! We can be free, just like Sweden!"<br/>It was then that one of the soldiers received another message on his walkie-talkie. The revolution in Portugal had started and it had been a success, it was all over. The Portuguese soldiers started to put their guns on the floor. Paulo couldn't believe it. The revolution in Portugal had succeeded, and peacefully at that. Portugal was going to be a democracy. And this contest wasn't going to turn out so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invasion of the UK was called off, it probably wouldn't have been successful anyway. Although Paulo wasn't quite sure what had caused Portugal's dictator to change his mind, he was happy that he did. There was enough violence in the world already, there didn't need to be any more. Things were finally looking up in Portugal. It was going to get better there.<br/>And with that out of the way, it was time to resume the Eurovision Song Contest. Some of the soldiers stayed in the arena to watch the rest of the contest unfold. Katie Boyle came out onto the stage again to keep things going.<br/>"Right, we only have two countries left. So we'll pick up from where we left off, before we were rudely interrupted..."<br/>Some of the Portuguese soldiers laughed at that.<br/>"For Portugual, it's Paulo de Carvalho, with his song, E depois do adeus!"<br/>The audience clapped as Paulo returned to the stage. The song began, and some of the soldiers began to sing along with him. After that, was Italy's song, and then it was finally time for the results of the night.<br/>Katie Boyle stood by the telephone and the scoreboard, as the votes came in from all of the countries. The winners, of course, were ABBA for Sweden, with Waterloo. They had been the favourites of the night and joining Paulo on the stage when none of the other acts did had boosted their image too. Ironically, Portugal came in joint last-place, along with Germany, Switzerland and Norway, all of them scoring only three points, but that didn't matter to Paulo one bit. What mattered to him was the fact that Portugal was finally on the road to joining the democracies of the world, that they had said no to dictatorships, and yes to freedom. And really, wasn't that what the Eurovision Song Contest was all about?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>